The Prison Camp of Azkaban
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Prolouge
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Lord Voldemort gave no orders to the witches and wizards. Without a word, everyone fled Hogwarts.

"Master, shouldn't weuse them?" Lucious Malfoy asked with a bow. An evil grin spread across Voldemort's face.

"We will, in time. Let them rest for a few months, I need them all strong"

"What is your plan, Master?"

Voldemort looked straight at him and laughed.

"Gather all my followers. We are going to do some carpentry"

The Weasleys, along with Hermione apparated to the Burrow, shocked. Hermione didn't move. She just stared into the air, before breaking down and fall to the floor, screaming with grief. Ron felt empty, as he went up to her, sat down and held her tight. Harry was dead. It had all been for nothing.

"No! No!" Hermione screamed, fighting against his grip, hitting him on the back. He didn't let go of her.

"Schhh... Calm down"

He stroke her hair and she stopped fighting. Instead she collapsed in his arms, crying onto his chest, gripping his shirt tight.

"Don't leave me" she said. Her voice made him shiver with pain. She had never sounded so small, so helpless, so... weak.

"I won't. I promise, Hermione, I will never leave you"

He looked up as his family. All looked sad and empty. The twins were holding their sister, trying to comfort her, but everyone knew she would not be alright. She loved Harry, and now he was gone.

Mrs Weasley joined Fred and George and held them all. Mr Weasley did too, and Ron helped Hermione to her feet, though her face was still buried in his chest.

"We must take care of eachother now" Mrs Weasley began. "No fighting, no pranks. We are a family, we must be here for one another"

Everyone nodded and gave eachother hugs. Hermione finally let go of Ron, and went to hug his mother.

"Oh, Molly. I don't know what to do"

Mrs Weasley stroke her back and held her like a daughter.

"We are all here for you, Hermione. I give you my word"

She let go of her and Hermione looked at Ginny. The red headed girl looked back at her and they embraced eachother in a hug. They knew deep inside they had to be strong, still it was no where easy to feel it.

Days passed by, and one week after the war, an owl came towards the Burrow, carrying a letter adressed to Hermione. It was marked with a skull and snake. She was shaking, as she opened the envelope, and read the letter inside. She collapsed and Fred caught her, before she hit the floor.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked softly, and she handed him the letter.

_Dear Ms Hermione Granger_

_We are sorry to inform you, that both of your parents have been found dead._

_At the moment there is no possibility for us to transport their bodies to the UK._

_By orders of The Dark Lord, all bodies must be burned._

_We are deeply sorry._

_Adam Brown, _

_The Minister of Magic, _

_Australia_

"They can't do this!" Fred yelled angrily. His father silenced him.

"He can! He can do whatever he wants"

Fred sat down next to Hermione. Where was Ron when he was needed?

"I'm so sorry, Hermione" Fred whispered and she put her arms around him, wanted him to hold her.

"This family is all I have" she said. She wasn't crying. It was like she was too empty inside to be able to.

"I'll go find Ron" Fred was about to get up, when Hermione pulled him down.

"Please... Just hold me"

He looked at the others. His mother nodded at him. He embraced Hermione's tiny body. She had lost so much weight since before they went to search for the horocruxes.

He stroke her brown locks. She was breathing calmly.

"We will never leave you alone, Hermione. You're a part of our family"

She smiled to herself, feeling the tears rise in her eyes. Tears of gratitude.

"You're a good brother" she said, looking into his eyes.

That night, she felt her flame return. She had lost so much, yet gained so much more being with the Weasleys for the past week. He parents were dead, yes, but her family wasn't. She hadn't seen her parents for a long, long time. She had spent more time with the Weasleys the past few years then she had done with her parents.

She looked at Ron as they lay on the bed in Percy's old room. Ron looked back at her and stroke her cheek gently. It was strange, but she felt like it was time.

"Ron..."

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?"

He seemed startled by the question.

"Of course I do"

She moved closer to him. He could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"Prove it" she breathed, before kissing him deeply. He knew what she was up to, and felt scared she was doing it for the wrong reason. His thoughts faded away as she started to toutch his chest and let her hands wander from there to his back, and down towards his pants.

He deepened the kiss even more, felt her tongue against his, as he gave in and carefully stroke her tummy. His warm hands were searching upwards and he cupped her left breast in his hand. She moaned into the kiss and moved to lay on her back. Instinctivly, he moved ontop of her.

She slightly spread her legs, just to get him closer, and he felt himself growing hard. She felt it too, and smiled into the kiss.

"Am I doing that to you?" she whispered as her lips left his. She looked into his eyes. They were bright blue and filled with love and lust.

"You and no one else" he replied and started to unzip his own jeans. She watched him undress with pleasure, and when he was done, she started working on her own clothes, slowly of course. This night was to be the happiest for a long time, she thought. She needed this.

She could see Ron swallow as she slowly removed her bra and knickers. She climbed back to bed and took her position.

Ron kissed her. He was close enough to enter her, but he wanted to make sure she was not to get hurt, so he teased her gently by kissing her jaw and down her neck, taking one breast inside his mouth. She moaned.

Again, she hooked her legs behind his back, making him smile and carefully nibble her nipple. She gasped and grabbed a handfull of his hair, playing with it.

He faced her and looked into her eyes. He just looked into them for a few seconds, not breaking the eyecontact as he pushed inside her.

She felt a pain shoot through her body, but it was a pleasant pain. He carefully moved inside her and she closed her eyes.

"Look at me" he whispered. She figured it was about trust, and opened her eyes.

He could see she was in as much pleasure as he was. The feeling was extraordinary and he adored every inch of her. He noticed she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Am I proving it to you yet?" he asked teasfully and bent down to nibble her earlobe. As he did this, he pushed further in, making her unable to keep her eyes open anymore. She moaned into his ear.

"Almost"

She wanted to tease as well. He thrusted a bit harder and she totally lost controll of herself. She buried her nails into his back. He gasped and started moving slightly faster. She let her fingers scratch his skin slowly, making him moan with pleasure. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Open... your... eyes" he breathed and she did what he told her to. She now closed her mouth instead, not letting her moans out as loud. Both were reaching climax soon, and he felt her tighten around him, as they both came with an unexpected scream.

Ron collapsed ontop of her and Hermione smiled. It had been just what she needed after everything that had happened. She felt alive again.

**--**

Everyone was on their way to recovery. There had been no big changes, even though the Dark Lord had taken over. The only difference was now the Dark Mark on the sky, covering the sun at day, casting light green streaks in places, and in the night, covering the moon, causing everything to shine with a ghostly green light.

"We haven't seen the consequences quite yet, but we will" Mr Weasley said. "The Dark Lord has something planned, I can feel it"

Another day passed. Everyone had breakfast and talked about anything and everything, when there was a loud knock on the door. Mrs Weasley went to get it. She came back with what seemed to be at least eight Deatheaters. She looked scared.

"We're here to give you the option of signing a contract for the Dark Lord, to join us"

"Never!" George spat and stood up. The Deatheater who had spoken turned his masked face to look at the family.

"We will never join your side" Mr Weasley said, him too standing up.

"Very well"

The Leader of the Deatheaters snapped his fingers and they went into the room. They put spells on both Mr and Mrs Weasley so they could not move and grabbed their children, who were fighting back hard.

"Leave the Weasley girl, she will be useless" the leader said, and his partner threw her to the floor. It took two Deatheaters per person to hold them down. The ones holding the twins were struggling bad, since both Fred and George were quite strong.

"Where are you taking my children?" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"We're out collecting those who does not wish to join us. They will be needed"

"Let them go!" Mr Weasley shouted, and the leader just laughed.

"We thank you for making sure you have so many strong, healthy children. They will come of great use"

And with that they disapparated, leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Ginny in terror and shock.

"What will happen to them, Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked shocked, staring at the spot where her children had been seconds ago.

"I never thought it would come true... but now, I'm afraid it has happened"

"What?" Ginny cried, devastated.

"We heard about it at work many months ago. The followers of You-Know-Who were to build a camp, but no one thought it was possible at that time. I'm afraid Hermione and our son's have been taken... to the prison camp of Azkaban"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was a loud bang, making everyone jump out of bed.

"Get up, all of you!"

They stood up by their beds, or whatever you should call the bunkers they used for sleeping in. The camp guard walked down between the rows of bunks slowly, hitting the shaft of the whip against his hand. He looked quite pleased after he had passed everyone.

"You're learning fast, I see. Very good. That means you can work a little faster today. Now, go and eat, your lazy scums, and dubble the work for today!"

"Yes, sir" the men said in chorus, before walking out to the dark dining room, which basicly was a cement box with a small, filthy kitchen.

They got their ladle with rubbery porrige and ate. It didn't taste very nice, but after two years in that place, they weren't picky.

They ate and drank the lukewarm, slightly murky water. Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the table where Ron and the twins were sitting. She didn't look very good.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" Ron asked and placed his right hand ontop of her left.

"Stomach ache" she answered shortly. Even though she was dirty, her vest that used to be white was beige brown with mud, and her hair was greasy, he loved her and thought she was the most beautiful thing ever. Her skin was dark from working so much in the sun.

"We have to finish twice as much work today" Ron told her. She made a face that looked something between disgusted and sad.

As the guards entered the room, everyone stood up, still hungry, but knew it was time for work.

George and Ron were carrying timber from the wood and back to the open field, where some of the other men were building small houses. Ron threw a look at the women, digging in the dusty ground, to build a river for the village that were slowly taking shape. No one was happy at the camp, why would they anyway? They had been forced to work for the Dark Lord. A spell has cast on every one, so no one could hurt themselves to get out from there. Suicide was impossible. They could, however, be punished with death if they broke the rules more than once, but these people prefered to use torture. After all, they needed the prisoners.

He spotted Hermione. She was working slower than the others, and Ron hoped no one would notice. She would have been hurt for being 'lazy'.

He and George kept on going back and forth. They were both sweaty and the ground was burning their feet. It had been terribly hot and dry ever since the Dark Lord had won the war. The field were more a desert than a field. The grass was yellowish brown, yet the forest were thriving.

They set the timber down and walked back to the forest to get more. Both of them were tired and warm.

As they entered the forest, the cool shadow was a blessing and they lingered in there for a few more minutes before heading out with new piles of timber.

"This must be Hell" George mumbled. Ron just nodded. Their loads were heavy and they were close to collapsing, as the loud bell rang, giving everyone a beating headache.

"Dinner, now! Get in, all of you!"

Those were their meals. Breakfast at six, and dinner at three. That was it.

They stood in line, waiting for their food, when Angelina spoke to Ron.

"Hermione is not good. I don't know what to do if she keeps getting slower working. They'll put the Cruciatus curse on her!"

Ron let out a heavy sigh.

"She said something about stomach ache"

"I know" Angelina leaned in closer to him. "They would rather kill her than get her to a doctor. You must talk to her!"

Ron nodded, quite scared.

"I will"

The soup contained various parts of animals no one would use for food, and they tried not to look at it, since Seamus had found half an eye in his. Ron and the twins sat down by Hermione's table.

"You must do something about this" Fred told her as he sat down.

"How could I?" Hermone grunted.

"You could start eating" Ron suggested. She made a face and stared at his bowl of soup.

"I don't think so"

Fred and George looked at eachother, then at Ron, and then back at Hermione.

"You must work harder, or they'll hurt you"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't care. I can't eat, I can't sleep. Knowing that I'm working for something I hate without any fuss is making me sick"

Ron leaned forward to whisper to her.

"I hate this too, but the sooner we finish the work for them, the sooner we'll get home"

Hermione almost laughed, but kept it in.

"You actually believe that?"

All three Weasleys were quiet.

"It's what keeps me going"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They went back to work after dinner. For Hermione, the dinner break was just a break, since she didn't eat. She stood there in the middle of the field, with the other women and slammed her pickaxe into the ground. They could barely see eachother through the brown smokey dust, rising from the ground. It wasn't long until the river was big enough. They'd be finished within the year.

Hermione couldn't remember the date. The weather was hotter than ever, so she guessed it was summer, but who knew these days.

"Join the others over there!"

They turned around and saw a nervous girl approach them. Her hair was long and red, and Hermione recognized her instantly.

"Ginny!"

She ran up to her, feeling like her belly was about to expload, but kept going. They hugged, and before she knew it, she felt a burning pain run through her body. A Deatheater had whipped her across the back.

"Back to work, Granger!"

"Yes, sir"

She was so angry with herself for obeying the orders, yet she did. Every one of them.

"You're looking thin, Granger. If you don't eat, I'll feed you personally!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir"

She grabbed Ginny by the arm and took her to meet the others.

"Tell me this is a nightmare" Ginny said with a gasp, as she looked over the field. Hundreds of wizards and witches were prisoners there, all dressed in vests and shorts, and no shoes. They were all dirty and thin.

"I wish it was" Hermione answered. "You'll meet your brothers in the morning" she continued and picked up her pickaxe again. Ginny lifted the one she had received high above her head and let her pickaxe strike to the ground.

"Are they okay?" she asked nervously.

"Well" Hermione began, still chopping the dry soil. "I think so. They've been concerned about me lately, all three of them. I've had stomach ache the entire day, and I can't eat anymore. Not after Seamus found half an eye in his soup..."

Ginny's eyes grew wider and she stared at Hermione.

"I'm going to die here"

"Sorry to disappoint you..." Hermione groaned, as her tool was becoming heavier. "... but we're not able to die. They've hexed us. We're unable to hurt ourselves in any way. Only they can" She looked towards the guards, pacing around. Ginny swallowed.

"So, what are we working on?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"See that..." Hermione pointed towards the side of the field where the men were building houses. "... that's where some foreign Deatheaters will live. Building is the men's job, we're digging the river"

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"You seem so calm about this"

Hermione looked into her eyes, and Ginny noticed the spark in the hazel brown eyes was gone. Beneith the dirt, she could see thin white scars across Hermiones cheeks and left eyebrow.

"I though I had seen enough pain when we just had fought the war. The truth is, there is nothing like 'enough pain'. There's always pain here, Ginerva. Believe me when I tell you that" Ginny swallowed once again and looked at the men working some meters away from them.

"Have everyone been... tortured?"

With 'everyone', Hermione understood she was talking about her brothers.

"In one way or another. They used the Cruciatus curse on Fred on the first day here, because he held Angelina. She was scared and it was during work. Ron has been burned across his chest, but he wouldn't tell me why, and the worst thing that ever happened to George was.." Hermione froze, remembering his screams. "... he was punished with twenty blows... whipped"

Ginny flinched.

"What had he done?" she said quietly.

"See the guard with the thick scar across his cheek..." Hermione told her, nodding towards a middle aged fat guard. Ginny nodded. "... he raped a girl here, and George pulled him off of her"

Ginny looked away. They had been punished for doing the right thing.

"GINNY"

The twins and Ron came runing towards her. She knew they'd get punished for approaching the women during work, and stepped backwards.

"Don't! They'll punish you"

"I don't care"

Fred embraced her in a loving hug. All three of them had removed their vests in the heat, and she could feel thin scares all over his skin. He pulled back to let his brothers hug her, before the guard saw them.

Ginny wanted to cry when she felt thick swellings down George's back, and she knew it was the scars from him being whipped.

She finally got to hug Ron and she saw tears in her brother's eyes.

"I 'm not going to say 'Welcome to the prison camp of Azkaban', but I'm happy to see you" he said. Now, the guards had spotted them and Ginny started shaking with fear as two of them approached the group.

"You three!" one of the guards yelled, pointing towards Ron and the twins. "What do you think you're doing?"

"She's our sister, sir" Fred said.

The guard looked at Ginny, then back at the others.

"I let you go this time, but this time only!" he spat and Ginny let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, sir" Fred said and the guards went back to their possitions.

"We'll see you in the morning" Ron said, and the three young men headed back to work.

That night, Hermione was scared. Her belly ached even worse and she knew it would be impossible to work in the morning, since she could barely move.

"Where does it hurt?" the dreamy and kind voice of Luna Lovegood asked. Hermione pointed towards the side of her belly. Luna smiled, and Hermione didn't know why.

"I believe you've got appendicitis. It can easily be fixed, but since I don't have my wand, I need someone else to strengthen my power"

Hermione just stared at the blonde girl. She was about to perform wandless magic on her. Luna waved towards Cho and Ginny. Both of the girls left their beds and joined Luna on Hermione's.

"What are we going to do?" Cho asked and Luna smiled at them.

"Just put your hand on my shoulder and visualize in your mind you charing your powers"

Cho and Ginny stared at eachother, before putting their hands on Luna's shoulders. Hermione held her breath. Luna put both her hands on Hermione's belly, and closed her eyes. A yellow smokey light started to shine around her hands as the pain slowly faded away.

"GET UP!"

Hermione almost fell out of the bed. The guard had slammed their bunker with his whip.

"Yes, sir" mumbled hundreds of female voices at once.

"The Dark Lord has given you a very generous offer today!" the guard began. His eyes searched around the room. "If you complete the work today, you will be awarded with the ability to get yourself cleaned up, and the day off to socialize with whoever you want tomorrow. A soap and a toothbrush will be given to everyone we believe deserves to have it"

Hermione swallowed. It was impossible to complete the river on a day. Many of the women looked troubled at first, but remembering their award made them stronger.

"GET UP YOU STINKIN' RATS!"

"Yes, sir!"

The men flew out of bed and stood up. The concrete floor was strangely enough quite cool that day.

"I've got an offer for you. The Dark Lord has, very generously, offered you to have a day off and ability to clean up tomorrow... _if_ you're able to complete three of the houses today!"

Fred looked at his twin, and then at the other men around him.

"We'll never make it" he heard Ron whisper beside him.

"Yes, sir" the men said in chorus, before they were alloud to leave for breakfast.

"How's your stomach today?" Ron asked Hermione, after he and his brothers joined a few women at a table.

"Luna fixed me" Hermione answered happily, taking a spoonfull of the hidious porrige. She managed to swallow it with a few gulps of water.

"Remind me to thank her later" Ron said. Hermione smiled. She wanted to kiss him so bad. It had been over two years since she had, and she thought she could wait a little longer, at least until she could use a toothbrush.

"So, have you had the offer as well?" Hermione asked. All three of the Weasley brothers nodded.

"We must finish three houses today"

Hermione stared at them, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh"

"And you?" George asked.

"We have to have the river ready" Ginny said. Her brothers stared at them.

"But that's impossible"

"So is finishing three of those houses"

All of them let out a sigh.

"We have to do it. It's well worth it!" Hermione said, as they got up to work.

"Then I hope we'll see you in the shower tomorrow" Fred said with a corky smile. Hermione couldn't be mad at him for the comment. They would be able to hang out for a day, all of them, and she would be able to freshen up and be with Ron.

That day was different from the others. It was freezing cold and they hoped no snow would come or that the soil would freeze. It was quite dark outside, and the Dark Mark made everything shine in a spooky green light.

The women worked hard, half of them used spades and shuvels, and the other half used pickaxes. They worked faster, but had aching muscles just after a couple of hours. Now and then, they looked over to see the men finish the first house, then start on the second. The river was long and wide enough, but needed to me half a meter deeper.

"Imagine a hot shower in the morning" Angelina began with a smile. "I'm going to brush my teeth at least ten times, then I'm going to take care of Fred's aching muscles with a nice massage, and hope for a nice reward"

She winked at Hermione and they giggled.

"Maybe I'll take the shower with Ron" Hermione said with a giggle and Angelina nodded.

"Unfortunatly, I believe they'll watch us so nothing like that will happen"

"I'm not feeling so comfortable showering with my three brothers... I mean, yuck!"

Ginny shook her head.

"You don't have to look at them, Ginny. Besides, they're your family, what's the big deal?"

"That is the deal! They're my family, they haven't seen me naked"

The girls just laughed.

"I don't think they'll look at you. Katie, Angelina and I will be in there, and I guess, or hope, that they'll look at their girlfriends rather than their sister" Hermione said, and Ginny smiled.

"You're right. I forgot about that"

"Look!" Seamus yelled and pointed at the women. "They're almost done!"

The men looked, and saw the river finished, apart from it needing to be a bit deeper.

"We'll make it. Let's get a move on!" George said and lifted a pile of wood up to Dean Thomas, who was sitting on a wall of the half done house. Their arms were aching and the cold was biting their skin, but they kept going.

"Let's split up!" Fred suggested. "A third of us stay here and finish this one, and the rest starts with the third?!"

"Sounds good to me" Seamus agreed and waved towards a large group of men carrying wood.

"I'm gonna have a nice shower, make sure I smell good, and then I'm gonna spend every single minute with Katie" George said. Fred laughed.

"Yeah, but don't forget, we promised Hermione we'd all hang out for a while tomorrow"

George gave him the thumbs up and continued with his work.

At dinner time, both the women and the men were almost finished with what they needed to get their award, and knowing they would make it, made it harder for them to stay away from eachother.

Hermione ate quite alot that time. She knew Ron thought she looked thin and unhealthy, and even though the slimey rice and equally slimey, smelling fish tasted so bad, she ate.

"Compared to what we usually get, this wasn't too bad" Ron said, and recieved a nasty look from the women opposite him.

"I believe Vold-, I mean You-Know-Who is trying to buy us"

Everyone looked at Ginny for saying that.

"It does make sence" Fred mumbled.

"GET OUT AND GET SOME WORK DONE!" the voice of one of the guards yelled, and the sound of hundreds of chairs scraping at the floor echoed, and everyone left the dining area.


	4. Chapter 3

At half passed eight that evening, the men backed to see three quite large houses finished

At half passed eight that evening, the men backed to see three quite large houses finished. They started jumping and screaming with joy. As they heard the women shout as well, they turned to look at them, and saw the river finished, and it was slowly filling with water from the nearby lake.

"We did it!" Hermione gasped and hugged Ginny. One of the guards approached the field and looked at the river, then at the buildings.

"GET TO BED MAGGOTS! You will find a towel, a soap and a toothbrush on your bed. The water is on for showering between six and six thirty tomorrow morning!"

"Thank you, sir" they all echoed and rushed to their barracks.

"I'll see you at six, then" Ron told Hermione before she entered the barrack where the women slept. She nodded with a smile.

"See you in the morning, girls" the twins yelled and Angelina and Katie waved towards them, giggling.

"I don't deserve this. I mean I have only been here for a couple of days" Ginny told Hermione as she climed into her bunker.

"Everybody will get clean, even you" Hermione answered. "Oh, thank you Merlin they left us toothpaste aswell"

"Look what I managed to get"

Luna tip-toed towards them and waved with soemthing shiny.

"You're a star, Luna, you know that? A lifesaver" Angelina said with a smile, as they realized she had been able to steal a razor.

"Thank you, Angelina. Now, I found out the guard are even too lazy to get new ones so there's a spell on this one that removes all the hair when it's used, so we can all use it"

The joy that spread across the barrack was something out of the ordinary at that place. When the lights went off, the girls stood one by one infront of the window, getting some light from the moon, as they mixed spit with the soap and covered their legs and armpits with the fresh smelling foam. They helped eachother to shave off the hair between their eyebrows ans went to bed happier than ever. Allready, Hermione felt clean, and she couldn't help but to giggle at how funnny it must look on them to be dirty all over, except for their now clean and smooth legs.

As it was a moment not to waste, the men decided that they would take turns in staying awake, to make sure someone was up to wake everyone at ten to six.

"Can you imagine how excited the girls must be? I mean, sure we're dirty, but they have their... you know... every month" George said. That was something none of the guys had been considered, or even noticed at all.

"I guess that's why they were so awfully jolly when it rained" Ron chuckled.

"Do you remember what they smelled like? When they just had taken a shower... Angelina always had this sweet smelling shampoo" Fred said dreamingly. The guys inhaled and let out a sigh, thinking about the old days with their girls.

"Or when we used to get down to the beach and she wanted help with the sunlotion. Those perfect curves. Not as skinny as they have gone now" Ron said, just as dreamingly as his brother. The other guys started to get irritated.

"Stop, please... It hurts to remember those days, knowing that I can't have it now" Seamus said in a hurt and longing ay. They didn't know his girlfriend, she had been in Hufflepuff.

"Raspberry lipgloss" George sighed.

"Oh, yes" the others murmured, smirking. They were longing badly for their girls. Longing to have that halfhour in the shower with them, and then the rest of the day.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to give Hermione anything she wants. Being here really makes me appreciate her more, you know. I always took her for granted before, and now, I can barerly see her"

The others nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"It makes you realize they could be gone in minutes. Everything you've loved and cared for could be gone, shot in the head, just like that"

They didn't like the way Fred put it, but they knew he was right. The girls were not needed there as much as the guys and if they broke the rules one time too many, they would be dead.

Morning could not have come fast enough and as soon as the muggle clock hig up on the concrete wall turned ten to six, Seamus yelled at the men to get up. None of them had slept hard, and they jumped out of their bunkers and grabbed their toothbrushes and soaps, and ran outside, where a portable shower room had been placed. A guard stood outside the quite large building, not letting them in yet.

Seconds later, they heard joyful yells from the women and everyone turned to their right and watched the girls run towards them.

Hermione flung herself around Ron's neck and slipped the stolen razor in his hand.

"Share, okay?" she whispered, and he smiled brightly at her, before he kissed her.

Fred and George left the line and ran to meet their girlfriends halfway. Angelina jumped at Fred, her legs around his waist and he span around, laughing in a way he hadn't laughed for over two years. Katie completely knocked George over and they rolled around in the sand, kissing for the first time in ages.

"GET IN NOW, RATS, AND BE READY BEFORE SIX THIRTY!"

"Yes, sir" They all answered in unison, and ran into the shower room. There were rows of showerheads on the walls and without another word, they threw their clothes off and raced towards the cold white tile. They put their clothes on the floor beneith them, to clean them up aswell.

The water that was flowing on the floor had a dark brown colour and the girls rolled their soap in their moist hands and massaged the foam into their hair with one hand, and brushed their teeth with the other. Ron quickly shaved his face and gave the razor to his brother, before he brushed his teeth, and joined Hermione in the shower. Her skin had now a healthy sunkissed tone and her face was clean.

"Let me do that" he whispered and grabbed the soap. He rolled it in his hands a few times, before letting his foam covered hands massage her hair and scalp. She closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face. As the dirt washed away, she felt the old scent of Ron fill her lungs, and for a minute, she was sure it had all ben a nightmare, and that she was standing in the shower with Ron in their new appartment. She felt his hand trace the curves of her body, foamy bubbles making the skin of her waist and tummy soft again. Ron gently rubbed her back with his soap covered hands and he leaned in closer to smell her skin. His breath tickled her neck and Hermione giggled, before she turned around.

"I like it when you're dirty, but not in this perticular way" she teased and grabbed the soap from his hands. She let her palms stroke his chest and neck, leaving traces of a soft white foam on his body. She ruffled his hair and he chuckled.

"I've missed you" Ron grabbed her wrists gently and put her arms down, then leaned in and kissed her passionatly. He let go of her wrists to caress her moist skin. He had missed that soft skin on her arms and waist. Missed that over bushy hair and deep hazel eyes, that for a moment, had regained their spark. They lost themselves in eachother, as the filth washed away.

When they guessed about twenty minutes had pased, they grabbed their soaked clothes and rubbed the soap onto the fabric, washing away the dried blood, sweat, dust and mud from them. The guard yelled at them shortly after and they put on their damp clothes and walked out of there.

"Go and have your meal. After that you're free to do what you want. Tomorrow it will get harder for you, and from now on, you'll sweat like pigs"

The guard didn't yell, but his voice was threatening and they knew the real Hell was yet to come.

As they stood in their regular lines to have breakfast, Katie came up next to Hermione, teary eyed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It's George... What they've done to him. I saw his back..."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew Katie was suffering more than George on this. He didn't feel anymore pain, but she felt it always. In her heart.

"Don't worry about him. He's not tormented about them, he knew he would be punished for what he did, even if it was the right thing to do"

Katie nodded slowly and a tear fell from her face and onto the floor.

"I what I hink about it... I hate that I wish he'd just let that girl get hurt, but that's what I feel"

Hermione bit her lip. She somehow understood Katie perfectly.

"George is an honorable man, Katie. More curageous than most of the men here"

Katie looked up at her and smiled.

"I know, Hermione"


End file.
